The Internet of Things (“IoT”) is anticipated to be the next major revolution in the high-speed mobile communications and connectivity industry. A variety of IoT services are likely to be a key growth engine for next generation cellular systems. According to recent studies, approximately 25% of the 20+ billion connected devices that will be deployed globally will fall under the low power cellular ecosystems.